Terrorism will get you burned
A bunch of terrorists were digging on an asteroid where a battle between Sith and Jedi fleets happened as they had discovered artifacts of immense power. Their leader, a Jedi with a plague (same one fought in the Consular story) from centuries ago and a member of Yoda's species commanded the operation. The artifacts were being flown to a planet near the edge of Republic borders. A couple of spacers discovered it upon seeing the people and landing, thinking they could get fuel and reported it to a local planet's security force before being killed and Burn was sent in to combat the disturbance. Terrorism The planet was harsh and sandy. A sniper with a slugthrower opened fire on Burn. Burn collapsed their small hill with the force by pushing its center out and then threw his lightsaber into them. Burn met a person with a slugthrower taking precise shots at a bunch of terrorists running down hill and asked them what they were doing. The situation with terrorists is bad here. The lowly supplied planetary security force has either fled, joined 'em or ignores 'em, some even try to make ammo deals with 'em so they can get some low lvl blaster tech which they have few of. Burn was given more information and then traveled with the sniper, who's name he revealed with Leevin who volunteered to help, not liking the terrorists for burning loyalist towns trying to get the mayors of the planet and governors to lift laws on robbery and marauding. Several dead civilians were looted. Burn and Leevin got close to a disturbance and Burn noticed the artifacts glowing and decided to charge in and told Leevin Cover me. and Burn ran in and started to murder the incoming enemies in a similar style to how Anakin slaughtered the Tusken raiders. Several people enemies tried to attack Burn, charging with vibroblades with their creatures they rode and were. Leevin sniped out several enemies trying to attack over hill and others trying to rope down from heights and strike down Burn. Burn killed enemies who got too close for comfort then deactivated his lightsaber. Leevin sniped out a sniper and stole their clothing which was the same color as sand and relocated for sniping. Burn struggled to raise force resistance to the dark sides pull and began to force crush the artifacts and drive them into the sand, letting out some force light to purify the remains of the artifacts. Leevin noticed a man with a shotgun open fire on Burn who blocked with force deflect. Leevin sniped out the shotgun man who was sitting on a pile of sand and the man slid down from impact. A scattergun using fanatic loaded a clip and was shot dead by Leevin. Burn eventually managed to do it and when Leevin looted a stim from a man and injected Burn with it, Burn felt much better. New Arrival A ship landed and released terrorists upon a psedu-landing strip that was pretty sub-par/make-do carrying artifacts with them in crates. Burn pointed to an area and Leevin went to it and crouched then laid down and prepared to fire. Burn force jumped down the first half of the hill and slid down the rest and then started slaughtering incoming enemies similar to how Starkiller massacred Stormtroopers in the Force Unleashed 2 in the room with the big droid in a cut scene. Leevin's support was good too and wore down a third of all enemies Burn fought there. Burn deactivated his lightsaber and pointed at the dropped crates. Leevin opened fire on them and Burn walked over to Leevin. There is a pretty big area full of 'em I saw it earlier, I can't take 'em out alone though. said Leevin. Burn volunteered to help. Final Fights The rest of the terrorists landed and met with the rest of their members. Leevin opened fire and Burn distracted the enemies and ran in circles deflecting shots in a similar fashion to how Ahsoka did of the Shock Troopers in her escape of the prison: an almost frequent run full of deflections. Burn managed to strike down several enemies who got too close and then a group focused fire on Leevin. Leevin fell down off his area, his rifle dropping with him. Burn force pushed those enemies away and killed the remaining terrorists who did not flee. Burn tended to Leevin who was dying and said I hope you win, Jedi. and Burn said to them You are not going to die- you've really helped me out. and began to take Leevin's haversack of ammo to pressure their wound but Leevin said in a low voice I...can not...live- kill them kriffin' scum. and Burn stayed with him until he died. Burn caught the artifacts in a force whirlwind and then blasted it with a force bomb, sending the pieces scattering out of control. Burn activated his lightsaber and ran to combat the enemies and did. Burn slaughtered some incoming enemies in a similar fashion to how Zallow had fought in the Deceived trailer. Burn was charged at by a terrorist wielding two sharpened blades and cut the blades off, along with the enemies hands. The terrorist remnants started to retreat to their last ship, a very small one. Burn force closed the ramp and force leaped in front of them, lightsaber activated. The terrorists opened fire and Burn killed all of them but the last one who started to surrender but as Burn got close started fighting him with his martial arts his father had taught him since age 3. Burn eventually was taken to the ground but rolled into the enemy, knocking them down. Burn arose and punched the enemy and then when they were knocked out repeatedly kicked their body until death. A y-wing bombing of the asteroid destroyed the last of the artifacts in the mean time. Other terrorists had not ran that way and began firing missiles and burning buildings down on their way to the spaceport to leave the planet, trying to finish it off for revenge for not submitting completely and for loot before fleeing. Burn was too far from any channel of the Republic he recognized to contact reinforcements (seen in Episode 2, the range limit) and stalked the terrorists, who had many explosives that Burn figured would be a suicide, including explosive slugs. Several hostages were taken to keep any loyalist militias at bay. The planetary military (a planet can have it's own military when in the Republic, as seen in SWTOR on Ord Mantell) had largely deserted and only 5 sevenths remained and had its couriers sniped and patrols exploded with mines and had few blasters, all acquired from smugglers. Burn went to a stronghold of the military and phased through the wood nailed to keep enemies out and was asked How did you get in? and Burn thought of a lie but decided to be honest I am a Jedi. he said and was met with I don't believe in no Force. by the CO ( Han Solo and several people in the Med Star book don't believe in the force and in Kenobi the book people don't know what a lightsaber is, as Luke didn't on Tatooine and possibly some people in Wild Space don't know what a Sith is and in one book in the EU, possibly called Rebel Strike and if not of the same series, Luke's enemies don't know what his lightsaber is, roving ignorance existed of force user ways). Calm down sir. said somebody to the CO who was then growled at by the CO. Ok, we need to rescue the hostages, set up several ambushes and traps. I will rescue the hostages, have your most elite follow me from a distance and take the hostages to safety. Burn force jumped down and force pushed down a roll of enemies incapacitating/killing them and then hacked the column behind them to death and cut the shackles off the prisoners. Move, move! yelled a sergeant and the small team following Burn moved in and took a shortcut back to the stronghold. A lot of passing lines were fired upon by army men and a few surrendered without a sight, but these were an extremely small minority. Several nooses were dropped at mounted (mount referring to creatures beyond horses in Star Wars, as seen in CWA and other works of EU) men riding quickly by surprise and they were hung. A shotgun blaster was fired at some enemies from a soldier hiding under a pile of sand and a distant over hill sniper rifle blaster took out some of an advancing group. Several cacti had slugthrower wielding men behind them that exposed themselves. Tumble weed was used as concealment too as well as some big rocks. A military charge with some rotary cannons and grenade launchers similar to SWTOR Hope Trailer finished the scattered company. New terrorists arrived, their contracts requiring them to be deployed now. They found that no others remained and began to search for enemies and set up weapon caches. There were no other terrorists, but this group had a decent size and had several battalions. A platoon was ambushed by a boulder and any survivors ran into mines when seeing a missile launcher be loaded by the army. Burn slashed enemies down but then went on a hill, Anna Zett style and oversaw the battle, deciding once he was gone the military would need to know how to defend itself. Several spikes were placed which some terrorists stepped on before being ambushed by blaster bolts and various slugs. The verdant side of the planet had several swamps which were exploited as concealment for ambushes. Several soldiers on the verdant side swung on vines down at the terrorists with vibroblades, covered by snipers in trees and behind trees. In 46 hours the terrorists all had either been killed or taken into custody. The CO found and thanked Burn for his encouragement and support and Burn congratulated him on his performance. Burn left the planet and hoped it's future was much brighter. The military soon arrested corrupt police officers and the security force of the planet was suspended and new young people invited for good pay and land from the core became the new officers. Towns were rebuilt but the events stayed out of most media, but local planets in the system soon donated upon learning of the incident of the few media sources there were there. A statue of Burn was to be erected but upon a small clone squad sent to check up on the planet not being able to find Burn in their records, the military got a sense of secrecy from Burn and just made a hooded Jedi statue, in honor of Burn- supposed to be an unidentifiable version of him and soon several government and military buildings were spray painted (seen in Star Wars rebels) with murals of Burn, unidentifiably cutting down terrorists. The CO was hailed as a hero too and paintings of him were made and he received a medal and a trophy. Zade showed Burn the statue on a datapad after Burn told him about the planet he had been on and Zade researched it. Burn nodded, bit his lip and though not expressing his amusement, felt it and left. End Next Skirata on Coruscant.